


After Battle Massage

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives a massage to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Battle Massage

Bruce and Clint dragged themselves to their floor. It had been an intense battle and everyone was tired. Bruce looked a little worse for wear. It was a long battle and even the Hulk looked a bit tired.

Bruce always looked like he'll collapse any minute. Clint knew transforming into the Hulk was painful. It always left Bruce sore and in pain. They both showered and slipped into clean clothes.

Clint saw as Bruce sat on the bed heavily and breathed a sigh of relief.

Clint asked, "Are you OK, Brucie?"

Bruce nodded and said, "Just sore."

Clint said, "How about I give you a massage? It will relieve some tension."

Bruce said, "OK."

Clint said, "Lie down on the bed."

Bruce laid down. Clint bought massage oil from the bathroom. He sat on Bruce's lower back, rubbed his hands with some oil and started working the kinks out. He started slowly and gently.

Bruce let out an appreciative groan. Slowly his body began to relax. Clint increased the pressure a little. This went on for an hour and Clint realized that Bruce had drifted off. He slipped of Bruce's back, washed his hands and came back and laid besides his lover. He covered them both with the quilt as Bruce cuddled with him. He slept as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhaustion from the battle catching up to him.


End file.
